


Clockwork Women

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [12]
Category: Alien Series, Alien: Resurrection (1997)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s nice, being inhuman with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork Women

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Ripley/Call – human.

It’s nice, being inhuman with someone else.  Ripley would never say it out loud, especially not to Call, but she always thinks it when they’re tangled together at night, Call’s body still and unbreathing around her own.

She likes to wind her fingers through Call’s short hair, rub the soft strands, feel the young, supple grain of her skin.  There’s nothing natural about Call, but she’s all woman to Ripley—all bratty smiles and tough posturing and an intense need to prove herself to a world that doesn’t even exist anymore.

“Go to sleep,” Call murmurs, snuggling deeper into Ripley’s side.  Ripley winces a little—she has a gash near her hip from a raid gone wrong the day before, nothing big but still tender while the skin knitted back together.  She’d never push Call away, though.  Call isn’t afraid of her blood.  She isn’t afraid of the inhuman parts of her.

She presses a kiss to the side of Call’s head, possessive and fierce.  “Shut up, kid.”

They make quite the pair.  Ripley forgets what it feels like to be alone, and for the first time in a _long_ time, that’s a good thing.


End file.
